One Good Reason
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Izaya akhirnya menemukan alasan yang selama ini tak pernah ia duga. Shizaya. Shizuo x Izaya.


**Durarara** **! ©** **Ryohgo** **Narita**

 **One Good Reason ©** **liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing; Shizuo x Izaya**

* * *

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

Bagi Orihara Izaya, tempat pertama yang akan ia kunjungi saat dirinya terluka adalah kediaman Kishitani Shinra—si dokter gelap sekaligus sahabatnya.

Malam itu, setelah dua minggu menghilang dari pandangan mata penduduk Ikebukuro, akhirnya ia kembali dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Fiturnya memamerkan luka hampir di sekujur tubuh; terutama bagian kepala dengan darah mengering di sana. Untuk sesaat seringai dari bibirnya tak pernah luntur seperti lampu kristal yang berharga tinggi. Meski tertatih, tangannya gemetar menekan tombol lift otomatis yang mengarahkan ke lantai di mana sahabatnya itu tinggal. Bunyi _ding_ terdengar dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Saat lorong kosong yang panjang bersambut, Izaya dengan wajahnya yang babak belur menghela napas sambil menyusuri sepinya tempat itu. Ia berhenti di pintu hitam, menyerukan suara ceria di mikrofon yang terhubung di dalam apartement. Suara Shinra muncul,

"Kishitani di sini."

"Shinra," desah Izaya, sambil berseringai, mendesis agak nyeri di bibirnya yang sobek.

"Orihara- _kun_?" Balasan dari dalam terdengar nada heran. Pintu terbuka, wajah dokter gelap itu muncul dengan raut bosan tanpa peduli dengan wajah Izaya yang menyedihkan. "Ada apalagi sekarang? Tadi Shizuo, sekarang kau. Apa kalian sengaja ingin menganggu malam indahku dengan Celty hanya dengan berita-berita tak penting?"

Izaya menyeringai. "Apa melihatku terluka tak membuat insting doktermu tergugah, Shinra? Aku datang untuk berobat."

Shinra mendesah. "Dalam mimpimu. _Jaa_ _na~_ "

Pintu digebrak menutup. Izaya memasang wajah hambar meski lengkungan seringainya tak surut dari bibir. Dengan jahil, ia menekan bel berkali-kali hingga mendengar debaman kuat dari dalam apartement itu.

"IZAYA-KUN!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka kedua kali dan yang muncul bukan Shinra. Seorang pria lain-yang entah kenapa, Izaya rindu geraman marahnya sejak dua minggu. Tak peduli engsel pintu yang hampir lepas di depan matanya, disusul sebuah sofa yang meluncur menabrak tembok, seringainya makin melebar. "Shizu- _chan_."

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak datang ke Ikebukuro lagi! Apa kau mau aku menendang bokongmu dari sini dan melemparkanmu ke Shinjuku, hah?"

"Heh, apa itu penyambutan yang baik bagi orang yang sudah lama tak muncul, Shizu- _chan_?"

Gigi Shizuo bergemeretak marah. Fitur pria di depannya tetap memasang wajah setenang malam yang dingin. Inilah satu-satunya manusia yang tak takut pada eksistensinya dan yang ingin sekali ia singkirkan dari muka bumi.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" kata Izaya si kutu itu dengan gurauan.

Rak sepatu diraih dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Shizuo. Shinra berteriak panik di belakang menyerukan agar pria monster itu tak melemparkan barang-barangnya lagi, namun Shizuo tak menggubris. Di sisi lain, Celty dari dalam lorong rumah berkacak pinggang memperhatikan mereka semua. Rak sepatu itu tetap meluncur, mengenai bagian kanan lengan Izaya yang terluka, ia terdorong jatuh.

"Uh, kau tetap tega seperti biasa. Padahal aku sedang terluka." Izaya merintih.

"Sudah bagus kau menghilang selama dua minggu. Ikebukuro aman tanpa ada bau kutu yang terhirup. Kenapa kau tak enyah saja?"

"Kalau aku mati, hidupmu tak akan seru lagi, Shizu- _chan_. Aku menduga kau sangat merindukanku sampai-sampai kau tak mengerti bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya."

Rokok di apitan bibirnya dibuang. Kaki Shizuo mengentak lantai. Tangannya merenggut sebagian baju Izaya yang lusuh dan mendorong tubuh kurus pria itu hingga menabrak tembok di belakang. Napasnya kembang kempis. Sekali lagi, balasan yang diterimanya hanya sebuah senyum memuakkan.

Lagipula, Shizuo tak pernah merasa rindu—kalau bertanya-tanya akan keberadaan Izaya mungkin ia pernah. Bau Izaya adalah yang ia benci tiap kali sosoknya muncul mempolusi udara Ikebukuro. Setidaknya ia pernah merasa tenang kehilangan teman bertarungnya saat si kutu ini menghilang dua minggu kurang lebih.

Ke mana sebenarnya si kutu itu pergi?

Shizuo pikir, kutu itu sudah mati karena kekejaman mulutnya dan mendapatkan karmanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan penuh kasih begitu?" tanya Izaya, memancing marah Shizuo muncul dan urat-uratnya kembali menonjol di dahi. Mereka masih setatap. "Apa otak bodohmu sedang bertanya-tanya ke mana aku pergi menghilang selama dua minggu?"

Tembok di sebelah wajah Izaya remuk dihantam pukulan Shizuo.

Mendapat tekanan intimidasi adalah makanan Izaya sehari-harinya. Rasa takutnya tak kunjung muncul, mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu kebal. Apalagi untuk takut pada si kuat tak terprediksi ini rasanya sangat tidak mungkin. Izaya justru membencinya—yang entah kenapa lama kelamaan menjadi titik-titik rasa yang meningkat menjadi rasa yang lain. Seperti menyesap permen yang semakin terasa manis setiap hisapan.

Izaya menghilang selama dua minggu bukan karena tanpa alasan. Kelompok pembenci mafia yang dikepalai oleh Yodogiri Jinnai menculiknya dan menyekapnya di ruang bawah tanah yang jauh dari kota. Selama kurang lebih dua minggu berbekal makanan sampah yang diterimanya, orang-orang biadab itu tak berhenti menyiksanya untuk sebuah jawaban. Walau akhirnya, Izaya tetap berhasil menjalankan strategi memanipulasi penjaga untuk membuatnya kabur tanpa kebocoran informasi mengenai Shizuo. Izaya yakin ia bisa melarikan diri sejak awal tertangkap, tapi itu tak akan seru, ia butuh informasi lebih kenapa mereka menginginkan Shizuo. Pada akhirnya salah satu penyekapnya mengaku bahwa semua ini dilakukannya karena ia gagal membawa anak dari ketua _Awakusu-kai_ —dan semua itu berkat Shizuo.

Memang sesuai informasi yang ia dapat, Yodogiri Jinnai menargetkan Shizuo karena tanpa sengaja kebaikan Shizuo menggagalkan misi pria tua gila kekuasaan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya beredar kabar bahwa Yodogiri Jinnai ingin melenyapkan Shizuo dengan menyiksanya di tempat yang sangat jauh. Izaya kebetulan muncul bak pahlawan ketika anak buah pria tua itu memulai rencana menangkap Shizuo. Izaya memang terlalu masokis dengan mengumpankan diri. Tapi ia tak pernah menyesali apa yang ia lakukan, _'kan_? Meski hancur lebur, mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sungguh sesuatu yang mulia.

Tawa keras lepas dari bibir Izaya. Mata Shizuo langsung menyipit mendengar si kutu itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, kutu? Apa benturan di kepala membuat otakmu sedikit rusak?"

Izaya tak berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap Shizuo. "Ini semua gara-gara kau Shizu- _chan_. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat dirimu begitu tak terprediksi? Kau membuatku sangaaat membencimu."

Pandangan Izaya agak mengabur saat melihat wajah Shizuo yang mulai tersulut emosi. Dadanya tercekik karena tenaga Shizuo yang menarik kerahnya begitu kuat hingga kakinya melemah. Kepalanya tak sanggup tegak lagi. Seluruh kosa kata yang keluar dari mulut Shizuo hanya berupa sesamar angin.

Sedikit demi sedikit suara pria itu terdengar. "Apa yang kau rencanakan setelah menghilang berhari-hari?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" kata Izaya dengan tercekik.

"Hah?"

Renggutan di bajunya terlepas. Kakinya melemas dan tubuhnya merosot, sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram lengannya yang terluka. Ia tak kuasa untuk menahan rintihannya hingga tangan besar itu akhirnya lepas. Ia tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang aku rencanakan. Karena itu berarti kehancuran untukmu."

Seperti tak peduli kalimat busuk dari mulut Izaya, Shizuo dengan kasar menarik jaket dari tubuh pria itu hingga nampak dua lengan yang memar dan tergores, darah kering nampak di sebagian lengan atas.

"Kau terluka," kata Shizuo agak pelan. "Jadi, sekarang kau sekarat, huh?"

Shinra maju dan menarik lengan Shizuo yang entah kapan mencengkeram lengan si kutu yang terluka. Shinra mematri jelas ekspresi kesakitan temannya itu. "Lepaskan dia, Shizuo. Cepat bawa dia ke dalam."

Shizuo tak peduli. Ia menarik lengan Izaya lagi.

"Kau datang hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa kau sedang sekarat?" Suara Shizuo terdengar berat dan mengancam. Ia menatap sosok yang terlihat hampir pingsan di depannya. "Kau meminta agar aku menghabisimu sekarang juga, _'kan_?"

"Dengar, Shizu- _chan_ ; aku lelah, terluka, berdarah, kelaparan, dan hampir pingsan," keluh Izaya. "Sekarang kau mengambil jaketku secara paksa dan membuatku kedinginan. Sudah jelas alasanku datang kemari adalah untuk meminta obat, bukan untuk mati tahu."

"Kau datang ke Ikebukuro artinya mati."

Izaya melambaikan tangan tak acuh. Ia berusaha berdiri meski kakinya gemetar. Bumi yang dipijaknya mulai berputar-putar. Bahkan ia melihat wajah Shizuo menjadi dua. "Kita bertarungnya setelah aku sembuh saja, _ne_ , Shizu- _chan_."

Tapi telapak tangan Shizuo lagi-lagi mencengkeram lengannya.

Kali ini tak ada seringai di bibir Izaya. Yang ada hanya jengkel. Ia menarik lengannya kasar dari cengkeraman Shizuo dan hampir jatuh karena hal itu. "Berhenti berlaku kasar pada penyelamatmu, Shizu- _chan_. Aku hampir mati karena kau begitu bodoh tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Izaya memutar bola mata. Ia lelah sekali. Kepalanya sakit.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, kutu!"

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu," jawabnya jenaka. "Wow, betapa baiknya si kutu Ikebukuro ini, bukan? Ya, itu karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk menjaga diri sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Kau dan otakmu yang hanya setengah itu, enyahlah. Besok kau harus sudah berlutut di kakiku untuk berterima kasih."

Shizuo menggeram marah sambil mengepalkan tangan. Harga dirinya hampir dicabik-cabik. Apa katanya? Si kutu melindunginya? Atas ancaman macam apa sehingga Shizuo dikatakan tak mampu menjaga diri sendiri?

"Kenapa? Kau mulai tersentuh padaku?"

Di sampingnya, Shinra hanya menepuk jidat atas sikap percaya diri seorang Orihara Izaya. Tiba-tiba saja saat ia mendongak, ia melihat Shizuo melepaskan pukulan sekuat tenaganya ke perut Izaya sampai tersungkur ke bawah. Shinra meringis, itu pasti sakit sekali.

Lantas, ia berjongkok dan melihat keadaan Izaya. Pria itu sudah terpejam. Tak sadarkan diri.

..

...

Ketika Izaya bangun, lengan dan dahinya sudah dibebat oleh perban. Perutnya telanjang dan handuk basah ditaruh di atasnya. Seluruh tubuh rasanya sakit. Kepalanya masih nyeri dan segala yang ia lihat berputar-putar.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Shinra mendesah, Izaya melihat pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tangan memegang gulungan kasa. Seperti biasa jas putih terpakai rapi di tubuhnya. Ia seperti tak lepas dari benda itu. "Kalian berdua membuat rumahku hancur."

"Hanya Shizu- _chan_ ," ralat Izaya.

Shinra memutar bola mata. Wajah Izaya saat itu masih nampak pucat, tidak ada warna di wajahnya. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya.

"Pusing. Bagian yang dipukul si protozoan itu juga sangat sakit."

"Dia harus minta maaf soal itu."

Izaya mengangkat bahu, mana mungkin Shizuo akan minta maaf. Kearoganan pria itu tak pernah luntur meskipun Izaya benar-benar sekarat.

"Apa yang terjadi selama kau menghilang?" tanya Shinra lagi.

"Aku diculik."

"Karena melindungi Shizuo?" Shinra mengangkat alis tak yakin. "Mau sampai kapan kau mempermainkan Shizuo seperti itu? Kau benar-benar cari mati."

Izaya tersenyum misterius. Ia berusaha duduk. Perutnya nyeri bukan main. Shinra menawarkan segelas air minum dan Izaya menerimanya. "Di mana Shizu- _chan_?"

"Tidur. Kelelahan menjagamu semalaman."

Air yang diminum Izaya masuk tak pada tempat seharusnya karena ia tersedak. Beberapa airnya tumpah ke selimut. Shinra mengumpat dan merebut paksa air itu untuk ditaruh kembali ke nakas.

"Apa maksudmu semalaman?" tanya Izaya. "Aku baru tertidur lima menit."

Shinra menatap pria itu. "Kau pingsan hampir dua belas jam. Sekarang jam sepuluh pagi."

"Oh," gumam Izaya, lalu ia tersenyum. "Jadi Shizu- _chan_ menjagaku semalaman karena merasa bersalah?"

Pintu digebrak tiba-tiba. Shizuo muncul masih dengan raut marah. "Siapa yang merasa bersalah, hah?"

Shinra langsung berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. "Apa pun yang terjadi, Shizuo, jangan merusak barang-barangku dan—" ia menatap Izaya, "dia sedang terluka, aku tak membiarkanmu mendekat padanya kurang dari lima meter."

Shizuo menatap Shinra dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Maksudku, ya, kalau kau mendekat padanya itu artinya kemarahanmu muncul dan barang-barang di rumahku akan rusak."

"Hai, Shizu- _chan_." Izaya menyeringai.

Sebenarnya Shizuo ingin marah, namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan kabar terbaru dari kakak kelas sekaligus bosnya, Tom, bahwa ada seseorang berniat melenyapkannya dan Izaya menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Shizuo. Awalnya ia tak percaya. Untuk pria licik seperti Izaya, berbuat baik adalah sesuatu yang haram. Apalagi untuk melindungi musuhnya? Akan tetapi, saat Tom dengan sangat kuat meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah benar, Shizuo tak bisa menutup mata. Rasanya ia ingin merontokkan seluruh gigi si kutu itu karena sudah berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sudah sangat mulia.

 _Yeah_. Shizuo bukan bayi yang butuh lindungan pria dewasa. Apalagi perlindungan dari sesosok tubuh kurus yang sangat ia benci di dunia ini.

Alih-alih melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya, Shizuo justru merasa sangat aneh di dalam dadanya, entah kenapa rasanya seperti diremat sesuatu.

"Aku seharusnya tak melakukan itu," kata Shizuo.

"Hm, apa?" tanya Izaya dengan alis terangkat. "Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu."

Kepalan tangan Shizuo menguat. "Aku seharusnya tak memukulmu."

"Serius, sepertinya telingaku agak tuli tapi aku mendengar seseorang bicara—"

"Aku minta maaf. Puas?"

Izaya terdiam. Bagian dalam otaknya sedang mencerna sesuatu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan telinganya. Dan baru saja Shizuo minta maaf. Serius? Ini benar-benar terjadi?

"Shinra, sepertinya aku sedang berhalusinasi," kata Izaya linglung.

Lehernya langsung dicengkeram Shizuo dan membuat tubuhnya terangkat ke atas berkat kekuatan pria itu. Ia tercekik.

"Kau mengejekku?!"

"Shizuo!" tegur Shinra dengan nada memperingatkan. Kali ini Shizuo mengalah dan melepaskan cengkeramannya kasar sehingga Izaya jatuh berbaring di ranjang.

"Serius, Shizu- _chan_ , kau sedang keracunan sesuatu? Kau ngawur." Izaya mengendalikan dirinya cepat-cepat, meskipun ia terpana dengan ekspresi Shizuo sebelumnya. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang langka. "Atau aku yang belum sadar sepenuhnya di sini?"

"Kau memang berniat mengejekku!"

"Aku? Untuk apa? Tanpa diejek, kau sebenarnya sudah buruk rupa." Izaya menyeringai. Kali ini ia membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar di _headboard_.

Sayangnya, Shizuo tidak buruk rupa. Malah, Izaya mengaku kalau Shizuo pernah menunjukkan wajah tampannya tanpa kacamata. Izaya memang suka—tapi ia juga benci di saat yang sama.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Aku butuh penjelasan sekarang!" Shizuo ingin sekali memukul pria itu, namun yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya berkepal tangan saja. "Apa yang kau lakukan dua minggu ini?"

"Jadi, kau penasaran sekarang, Shizu- _chan_?"

Shizuo mencengkeram bahu Izaya dan menariknya mendekat. Jarak mereka hampir nihil. "Jawab pertanyaanku."

Biji mata Izaya tetap kukuh seperti biasa. Tanpa merasa terindimidasi, ia balik menatap Shizuo. Bibirnya melengkung tipis seperti berseringai. Warna kebiruan yang bagai aksesori wajahnya membuat sesuatu di dalam Shizuo bergemeretak marah. Jikalau lebam itu disebabkan oleh orang yang ingin melenyapkannya, ia benar-benar tak akan tinggal diam.

Lelah, Shizuo membuang muka. Ia melepaskan Izaya dan bergegas pergi dari sana tanpa tercegah.

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar." Shinra berkata setelah Shizuo minggat.

"Apa salahku?"

"Berhenti membuatnya jengkel. Rumahku bisa hancur."

Izaya mengerutkan dahi. "Kau yakin dia akan menghancurkan rumahmu?" Setelah bertanya hal ini, terdengar debaman kuat dari arah depan, mungkin engsel pintu akhirnya benar-benar lepas dari tempat seharusnya. "Oh, sepertinya iya."

Shira langsung lari pontang-panting ke depan.

Dan Izaya tertawa kering.

..

...

"Kau sudah sembuh. Pulanglah. Aku tidak bisa menampungmu lebih lama di sini karena kau mengganggu hari-hariku dengan Celty."

Izaya bergumam, namun tangan sibuk menari di _keyboard_ laptop yang baru dipinjamnya dari Celty. Dua hari tak bekerja biasanya akan melemahkan syaraf ototnya dan menurunkan fungsi otaknya. Jadi, setidaknya dia harus memaksakan diri untuk bekerja agar ia tak menjadi orang bodoh seperti Shizuo.

... _dan buruk rupa juga._

"Dan kembalikan laptop Celty-ku sekarang."

"Ya." Izaya menyahut dengan memanjangkan kata itu. Ia merasa masih butuh banyak informasi untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang-orang Yodogiri Jinnai tidak akan muncul lagi untuk menyerang Shizuo.

"Kau mendengarku tidak?"

Izaya menghela napas. "Otakku bisa mencerna banyak hal sekaligus, termasuk ucapanmu."

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi."

"Aku sibu—"

Kalimat Izaya tertahan, pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dan Shizuo muncul.

"Penyambutan pagi yang manis, Shizu- _chan_."

Shizuo tak menggubris nada ceria itu atau suara marah Shinra di sisi yang lain. Langkahnya mengentak lantai kayu dengan suara debaman yang menggetarkan. Ia langsung mencengkeram tangan Izaya dan menariknya.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Izaya kaget.

"Ikut aku," kata Shizuo dengan nada datar yang menekan.

Izaya mengerjap kebingungan. "Huh?"

Shizuo menggertakkan gigi dan terus menarik. Izaya tak siap dan terjatuh ke lantai. Kalau boleh jujur kakinya masih lemas dan karena hal itu pula ia menahan dirinya untuk keluar dari rumah dokter gelap itu.

"Hei, lepas!" sentaknya.

"Ikut denganku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya!"

Shizuo menarik Izaya lagi, baru saja Izaya berdiri di kedua kakinya, tenaga Shizuo yang terlalu kuat membuatnya terjatuh. Shizuo meliriknya. Setelah itu ia berjongkok dan mengangkat tubuh Izaya yang kurus seperti papan seluncur itu untuk bertengger di bahunya.

"Hei!" Izaya meronta, namun kalah tenaga.

Shinra pontang-panting mengejar. "Shizuo!"

Akan tetapi, Shizuo tetap pergi membopong Izaya seperti karung. Setiap kali Izaya memberontak, tangan Shizuo akan mencengkeram pinggangnya sekuat tenaga sampai ia kesakitan. Maka ia menyerah saja. Mereka turun ke jalanan sepi yang berada tak jauh dari toko bunga. Shizuo sengaja membawa si kutu itu masuk ke dalam lorong sempit yang tercipta antara bangunan toko bunga dan gedung dua lantai yang kosong. Ia menurunkan Izaya di situ.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Izaya murka, Shizuo baru melihat ekspresi itu pertama kali. "Jangan menyeretku sesuka hatimu seperti ini."

Shizuo diam-diam menikmati bagaimana ekspresi lain itu tercetak di air muka Izaya. Sangat jarang melihat si kutu itu lepas kendali. Shizuo pikir Izaya adalah jenis manusia yang bisa memanipulasi ekspresinya dalam situasi apa pun. Kenyataannya kali ini, Izaya telah kehilangan kontrol. Ia pastilah sangat marah.

"Aku butuh penjelasan," kata Shizuo dengan datar.

Izaya diam. Bermenit-menit lamanya. Mungkin sekitar lima menit—yang terasa selamanya bagi Shizuo. Izaya di matanya seperti tengah mengatur diri untuk menunjukkan ekspresi terbaik di saat dirinya tengah terpojok. Yang lama kelamaan membuat Shizuo mengerti bahwa Izaya juga butuh berpikir untuk memasang wajahnya yang sebagian penuh hanya kepalsuan.

" _Well_ , Shizu- _chan_. Penjelasan apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Izaya berseringai sekejap setelah itu. Dan inilah ekspresi yang biasanya Shizuo benci, namun inilah yang ditunggunya sejak awal. "Apa kau ingin mendengar bahwa sesungguhnya kau memang tidak mampu melindungi diri sendiri? Harus dari mana aku memulai?"

"Kenapa kau mengumpankan diri untukku?"

Awalnya Izaya menganga karena pertanyaan itu. Lalu kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Aku? Mengumpankan diri untukmu?" ejeknya.

Shizuo tahu, melawan sandiwara opera sabun dengan kemarahan adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah menemukan titik temu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia melawannya dengan gelagat yang sama. Karena jika cara itu berhasil bisa dipastikan Izaya akan benar-benar tidak berkutik.

Shizuo menyeringai. "Kau seperti tengah menyatakan perasaanmu secara tak langsung."

Senyum di bibir Izaya berubah kaku. "Perasaan?"

Shizuo tak langsung menjawab, ia memberi senyuman misterius. Dari informasi yang ia dapat keseluruhan dan juga Tom sudah menjelaskan secara detil mengenai penangkapan dirinya, Izaya benar-benar terlibat untuk menggagalkannya. Si kutu itu mengumpankan dirinya—dengan dalih secara kebetulan. Saksi mata yang ditemui Shizuo berkata bahwa Izaya sengaja datang ke tempat di mana orang-orang dari Yodogiri Jinnai memulai rencana penangkapannya. Di situlah Izaya menawarkan diri untuk bertukar tempat sekaligus membeberkan informasi tentang dirinya.

Akan tetapi, kabarnya Izaya tak pernah melakukannya. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Ia menipu mereka semua dan berakhir terluka.

 _Yeah_. Mengingat hal itu membuat dada Shizuo seperti terikat kuat oleh tali. Sebuah keberuntungan bahwa Izaya bisa meloloskan diri sebelum akhirnya bisa tewas di tangan mereka. Izaya memang bukan orang yang mudah diremehkan, tetapi berpikir bahwa Izaya menganggapnya remeh adalah hal yang membuatnya murka.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, pikiran itu ditepis, Tom secara halus menjelaskan bahwa Izaya mungkin hanya ingin melindunginya. Pria itu hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkan rasa khawatir dan apa yang dikatakannya selalu bertolakbelakang pada kenyataan. Dengan kata lain, Shizuo harus memikirkan kemungkinan terpahit. Bahwa Izaya melakukan hal itu karena Izaya menyukainya.

 _Konyol._

Shizuo berseringai makin lebar. Secara perlahan tubuhnya memerangkap Izaya hingga terpojok ke tembok. Udara dari kisi-kisi bangunan mendadak menyerang dengan panas. Shizuo tahu Izaya meneguk ludah susah payah karena itu.

"Kau menyukaiku, Izaya- _kun_."

Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Shizuo hanya perlu percaya diri untuk melawan wajah penuh topeng milik Izaya.

"Omong kosong!" Izaya menyingkirkan bahu Shizuo darinya, namun tenaga pria itu benar-benar seperti mesin kereta api. Ia didorong ke tembok kasar sampai-sampai ia merasa bertukar napas dengan pria itu.

"Kau mengumpankan diri karena tidak ingin aku terluka," kata Shizuo lagi.

Izaya membuang wajah karena merasakan napas Shizuo di kulitnya.

"Kau berhasil, _'kan_?" Suara Shizuo terdengar lagi. Jenis suara yang biasa ia dengar ketika pria itu tengah menahan kemarahannya. Suara yang menggetarkan dadanya.

"Menjauh dariku, Shizu- _chan_!"

Izaya terus mendorong bahu Shizuo tapi nihil. Entah karena tubuhnya yang masih lemas atau karena alasan lain yang tak bisa diungkapnya. Lagipula, ia terbiasa melawan Shizuo dengan _flickblade_ dan keahlian _parkour-_ nya, namun sekarang ia tak memiliki keduanya.

Kakinya melemah. Shizuo tak memberinya ruang untuk bergerak.

"Katakan; ya, maka aku akan berhenti."

"Menyukaimu?! Aku? Apa kau sedang bermimpi?"

"Katakan; ya." Shizuo menekan lagi.

Di sisi lain, Izaya tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan hawa intimidasi yang kuat seperti ini. Dengan perbedaan tinggi yang signifikan, Izaya merasa degupan jantung Shizuo terdengar jelas ke telinganya. Seperti sangat dekat. Jantung yang bertalu-talu. Jantung yang berdegup kuat seperti rasa takut yang dirasakannya ketika para pria gila kekuasaan itu berniat melenyapkan Shizuo-nya.

 _Shizuo-nya._

Kalau menyukai? _Tidak mungkin_. Ini pasti hanya sebuah permainan yang biasa ia mainkan untuk menunjukkan betapa dirinya adalah di atas segalanya. Bahkan di atas Shizuo. Dunia harus tahu, bahwa seorang monster seperti Heiwajima Shizuo butuh perlindungan dari pria kuat seperti dirinya.

Bahwa Heiwajima Shizuo tidak lebih hebat dari Orihara Izaya.

Bahwa—

"Kau menyukaiku, ' _kan_?"

" _Well_ , tidak."

"Kau melakukannya karena takut aku terluka."

"Tidak mungkin, Shizu- _chan_." Izaya tertawa kering, ia gemetaran.

"Jangan mengalihkan matamu dariku."

Izaya diam saja. Menggeleng. Memberontak sekuat tenaganya sampai akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan Shizuo darinya.

"Oh, benar-benar, Shizu- _chan_. Kuharap yang aku alami ini hanya mimpi." Izaya bersedekap, namun mata tak fokus melihat Shizuo. "Kau benar-benar ngawur."

Shizuo diam saja.

Lantas, Izaya mengambil kesempatan yang canggung itu untuk berbalik pergi. Baru beberapa langkah, lengannya sudah dicengkeram kuat.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Shizu- _chan_. Itu sakit." katanya tanpa menengok.

"Tatap aku kalau bicara."

Izaya tak menjawab, berusaha melepas tangan Shizuo tapi gagal. "Serius. Kau membuat tanganku sakit. Aku masih terluka."

"Kalau begitu tatap aku."

Akan tetapi Izaya tetap mengalihkan mata. Dan cengkeraman di tangannya menguat sampai ia kesakitan.

"Shizu—"

"TATAP AKU!"

Tangan Izaya berhenti bergerak begitu Shizuo membentak dengan suara penuh otoritas. Jantung berdegup kencang tak karuan begitu ia sadar tembok di sisi kepalanya hancur karena tinjuan Shizuo.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Shizuo bicara lebih dulu. Izaya mengalihkan matanya lagi, namun tangan Shizuo buru-buru menahan wajahnya sehingga mereka bertatapan. "Jawab!"

Tapi Izaya tak ingin bicara. Dahinya jatuh menempel di bahu sekal milik Shizuo. Menghela napas. Kalau ditanya alasan mengenai apa yang ia lakukan, Izaya tak pernah menemukan jawaban. Alasan yang biasa terdoktrin di otaknya hanyalah alasan-alasan palsu. Lantas, apa Izaya melakukannya karena ingin menang? _Tidak juga._

Sialnya, Izaya sendiri tak tahu alasan pastinya.

Shizuo akhirnya menyerah. Badannya ditarik mundur hingga Izaya merosot jatuh. Ia mendongak hanya untuk menemukan tubuh Shizuo telah memunggunginya.

"Aku ingin memberikan informasi—yang kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya." Jeda sejenak. "Aku sudah melempar orang-orang brengsek itu ke rumah sakit."

Mata Izaya membelalak. Ia tidak tahu soal itu.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

"Yodogiri Jinnai ... aku sudah membuatnya berjanji untuk tak melukaimu lagi."

"Apa?" Izaya mencicit.

"Aku tak suka dilindungi olehmu," gumam Shizuo. "Jangan sok pahlawan."

Dahi Izaya mengernyit tak suka.

"Kembalilah ke rumah Shinra, sebelum kau pingsan lagi."

Shizuo melangkah menjauh, sama sekali tak berbalik meski Izaya sudah memanggil—atau berusaha meneriakinya.

Izaya merasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya kembali lagi. Mungkin Shizuo benar, ia harus kembali ke rumah Shinra. Kalau tak jujur pada Shizuo, mungkin Izaya bisa jujur pada dokter gelap itu. Kehidupan akan kembali normal seperti saat di mana menjahili Shizuo adalah permainan yang menyenangkan baginya.

Esok tiba. Hari ini akan terlupa.

"Aku menyukai, Shizu- _chan?_ "

Mungkin saja itu adalah alasan tepat yang selama ini ia cari.

* * *

 **END.**


End file.
